A user or entity may own or otherwise be associated with a location as an administrator of the location (e.g., a management company or property owner), where the user/entity wishes to provide other users with access to the location. The other users may include guests or renters of the location, and may therefore utilize supplies and amenities for the location. Such supplies and amenities may be provided to the other users generally, such as stocks at the location, or may be agreed to between the owner/manager and the other users based on a rental or other type of agreement. Thus, the owner/manager of the location may wish to make sure that the owner/manager provides the supplies and amenities without the other users being required to purchase such costs and request reimbursement. The owner/manager may establish purchase accounts with nearby merchants; however, such accounts may be time consuming to establish, maintain, and manage for billing. Moreover, such accounts may open up the owner/manager to risk and potential fraud. The owner/manager may establish one account with a payment provider, but providing renters and other users with the account may be difficult to police and further present substantial risk to the owner/manager.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.